


The Butler

by GreyHood99



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed III, Assassin's Creed Rogue - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9956939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHood99/pseuds/GreyHood99
Summary: Haytham Kenway sends you to be Shay's butler. You find Shay's manor in shambles, and need of freshening up, as well as the man himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me fangirls, and fanboys, I'm not trying to steal your man. Okay, maybe I am...*Hides with nerf blasters*

So, I'm Shay's new butler hired by Haytham himself. He tells me Gist isn't as good as an assistant as I am. I had experience working for Haytham, but he wanted me to help Shay in his recent hunt against the assassins.

Shay is skeptical on having a butler, he's used to doing things himself. "I can get it," he insists. He constantly gets up to get something, but I rush and get before he can even tell me what it is. He's not used to having his bed already made, or having breakfast ready when he just gets up, eating it in bed. "It seems you might make a fine wife," he teases me. I blush with my little gay blatino cheeks, "I am to serve sir." The house is no longer battered and faded, seemingly like Shay's broken spirit. Now, the house shines bright with a new coat of paint and fresh wallpaper and furnishings. As Fort Arsenal begins to come together, so does Shay. I serve him a cup of tea before bed, it makes him smile. It's the first time I see him smile, it maybe a toothless grin, but it seems to me like it belongs with a painting of the Northern Lights. I've never seen them before, I hope Shay will take me to see them someday.

Shay is gone on a lot of errands often. So I have plenty of time to clean his house, tidy his desk pilled with papers and books as he rushes out on errands. I press his coats, water his garden, and dust up the place. Shay is beyond stunned, I'm always improving his manor with new furniture and a fresh coat of paint. I fix his nasty tear in the wallpaper. "Thank you Julian, [I think I'll change my name to that....]" Shay says, "I've been needing that fixed for a while." Shay's brown eyes light up, giving light to the bright royal red and navy blue that I've put into the room. I stare at Shay for a long time, I can't take my eyes off the man, he's so majestic. He strong and firm, yet so delicate.

One day, Haytham comes by. The Grandmaster's mouth drops at the improvements to the manor. "Shay," Haytham is baffled, "Did you do all this?" "No," Shay smiles, "Julian did all of this." Haytham is beyond flabbergasted, Shay's not know for being tidy. But, Haytham wants him to learn by example, which is why he sent me. Shay's mood has changed, originally he never smiled, always wanting me to leave and not be bothered. Now, Shay is smiling. He's changed his Black Templar Coat, with Red Crimson that looks like the blood of his hooded prey. Shay now wears a brown long coat with light blue. I tailored the outfit for hi myself. Haytham enjoys his temporary stay, I serve the men tea. I let them condone their business, I know better in not getting involved. Soon, Haytham takes his leave. I leave a cup of tea on Shay's bed as he prepares for bed. As he sleeps, I prepare his morning cloths and tidy up the room, as quiet as possible.

Shay wakes up and starts eating his breakfast. He wakes up earlier than usual, he insists he's got a lot of things to do. I ask if I can help. He just smiles, it must be "Templar" business. He senses my disappointment. He turns to walk out the door, but he stops. He turns to look at me, "Your cute when you get disappointed about not being able to do something for me." He walks out the door, I blush redder than a chili pepper from spain.

Shay doesn't return till late afternoon. I've already put dinner on the table, wine to drink. Shay looks tired and ragged, it puts a smile on his face. "Thank you, Julian. Your so good to me."

After dinner, after I clean the dishes. I feel oddly exhausted. I sit down for a minute, it's not normal for me to be tired. "Shouldn't you be getting some rest?" Shay walks in. I hope I didn't wake him. "I always assumed you'd be trying to get some rest for yourself, but your working away here, and for me. You now, I think I need to serve you." I protest, but it doesn't stop the master templar to go and fetch a blanket and make tea for me. He kisses me on the cheek, wraps a blanket around me. "Make sure you rest now, Julian. And don't worry about getting up before me, okay?" "Yes, Master Cormac." "You know, I think you can call me Shay from now on." Shay smiles, he gives me a hug, and walks into his room, tea cup and apple in hand. "Thank you, Shay," I say. I fall asleep, but I make sure I have a meal ready for when Shay wakes up. Nice and warm for my Templar Prince.


End file.
